Soakin' Wet
by minyunghei
Summary: Just another night when Namjoon makes Yoongi soakin' wet. Its BTS fanfic with Namjoon/Yoongi (NamGi) as the main pairing


**Soakin' Wet**

 **It's BTS fanfic | NamGi | Smut - pwp | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by WithYoongi**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di saat Yoongi menatap mata Namjoon, ia tahu bahwa semuanya akan berakhir dengan keras.

Bahkan di saat Yoongi melihat seringaian itu, matanya seakan dapat melihat fantasi liar di otak Namjoon.

Dan Yoongi berakhir di pangkuan Namjoon, tanpa bisa memprotes sedikit pun di saat tangan Namjoon bermain di bokongnya.

Yoongi mendesah, tepat di telinga Namjoon. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu terkekeh dan semakin meremasnya dengan keras.

Tangan Namjoon yang lain sibuk membuka ikat pinggang Yoongi. Di saat itu, bibirnya akan memberikan tanda ke pemilikan di leher seputih susu itu.

Sampai saat kaus dan celana Yoongi tergeletak di lantai, Namjoon memutar tubuhnya, menghempaskan Yoongi dengan keras di atas ranjang.

Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah. Namjoon ikut membuka kausnya di hadapan Yoongi. Membiarkan mata itu melihat bagaimana tubuhnya terbentuk dengan indah.

Tangan Yoongi terangkat, bermaksud ingin bermain di sekitar dada kekasihnya. Tetapi Namjoon menghentikannya, mengunci kedua tangan Yoongi di atas kepalanya, dan Yoongi mengerang karenanya.

Namjoon tersenyum miring. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi. Menjilati daun telinganya dengan sensual lalu mengulumnya.

Ia memulainya. Memberikan pinggang Yoongi remasan kencang yang membuatnya mendesah kesakitan.

"ahㅡ Namh.. Joon-" perkataan Yoongi terpotong di saat Namjoon langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yoongi yang terbuka.

Suara decakan terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan. Kedua tangan Yoongi yang masih berada di atas kepalanya mengepal. Rasa kesal menghampirinya karena ia tidak bisa melampiaskannya di rambut Namjoon. Seperti biasa.

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari posisi untuk lebih dalam menjelajahi mulut Yoongi. Dan Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa membalasnya. Ciuman Namjoon selalu membuatnya terbuai.

Tangan Namjoon mulai bergerak. Ia memilin puting Yoongi dengan gemas. Dan setelahnya tangan itu akan terus turun kebawah. Menggoda Yoongi dengan hanya jari telunjuknya saja yang bermain di perutnya.

"akh!" Yoongi memekik di saat Namjoon mengigit lidahnya dan mencubit putingnya secara bersamaan. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas, ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja.

Namjoon berbisik di telinga Yoongi dengan suara beratnya. " _your body, babe_ ,"

Dan mulutnya turun ke bawah untuk memberikan leher Yoongi sebuah jilatan.

" _let my tounge explore_." dan dengan perkataanya itu, Namjoon benar-benar menjelajahi tubuh Yoongi dengan mulut dan lidahnya.

Tangan Yoongi sudah bebas sekarang, ia langsung saja melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Namjoon. Tangannya meremas rambut kekasihnya.

Yoongi baru sadar Namjoon sudah berada di antara pahanya saat pemuda itu menjilati paha bagian dalamnya.

Yoongi melenguh. Dalamannya yang menjadi satu-satunya helaian benang di tubuhnya benar-benar tidak menolong. Rasanya sesak, dan Namjoon akan menepis tangan Yoongi di saat ia akan membuka celana dalamnya.

"eungh.. Namjoonh, buka.. Ah,"

" _no, not yet_." dan Yoongi mengutuknya di dalam hati saat melihat Namjoon menyeringai.

Mulut Namjoon kembali sibuk untuk membuat beberapa tanda di paha dalam Yoongi. Ia akan menggoda Yoongi dengan hanya memberikan kecupan singkat di selangkangannya dan tertawa kecil di saat mendengar erangan frustasi kekasihnya.

Namjoon tahu Yoongi menginginkan lebih di saat pemuda itu melebarkan kakinya.

Namjoon terkekeh. Tidak secepat itu.

Ia memberikan gigitan terakhirnya di paha Yoongi. Kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi. Menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Namjoon menggantikan gigi Yoongi untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Di saat Yoongi menlenguh, Namjoon akan menghisapnya dengan keras. Sehingga membuat bibir tipis itu sekarang menjadi bengkak.

Namjoon mengelus pinggang Yoongi, naik dan turun dengan lembut. Kening mereka menyatu, saling menatap satu sama lain dengan nafas yang memburu.

"apa?" Yoongi bertanya di saat Namjoon tertawa kecil.

"tidak, hanya saja," jari Namjoon menarik dalaman Yoongi dengan gerakan perlahan.

"lihat siapa yang sudah basah di sini."

Pipi Yoongi merona mendengarnya. Kim Namjoon sialan.

"ck, diamlah." Yoongi meraih wajah Namjoon dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Jari-jarinya bermain di sekitar perut Namjoon, mengelus otot perutnya yang terbentuk. Lalu tangannya berusaha untuk membuka ikat pinggangnya.

Namjoon hanya membiarkan Yoongi. Rasanya sudah cukup untuk menggodanya. Sudah waktunya permainan inti dimulai.

Posisi mereka sudah berganti. Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Namjoon. Membuat posisinya berada di atas perut kekasihnya.

Ciuman mereka sedari tadi belum terlepas. Namjoon yang mengakhirinya dengan sebuah remasan di bokong. Mereka bertatapan dan Namjoon tersenyum.

" _look at you, lil' boy_." Yoongi menutup matanya ketika Namjoon mengelus pipi meronanya.

" _wanna ride me so bad_." hanya sebuah erangan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Namjoon dengan penuh gairah.

Yoongi dengan sengaja menggesekkan bokongnya pada gundukan ereksi Namjoon yang masih terkurung di dalam celananya.

" _shut up, babe_ ," dan mengulangnya beberapa kali sehingga membuat Namjoon mendesah frustasi.

Yoongi menyeringai, ia memberikan bibir Namjoon sebuah kecupan sebelum pinggulnya bergerak lagi dan lagi.

" _just enjoy the show_."

Dengan kecupan terakhirnya di sudut bibir Namjoon, Yoongi semakin menurunkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Ke arah selangkangan Namjoon.

Yoongi dengan tergesa membuka celana jeans berserta dalamannya dengan sekali tarikan. Dan Yoongi tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap milik Namjoon yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Yoongi langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Namjoon menghempaskan kepalanya di atas bantal. Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak bisa memungkiri kelihaian lidah Yoongi.

"goodh.." lengan Namjoon mendarat di atas matanya. Lidah Yoongi yang menjilati miliknya seperti itu membuatnya semakin menegang.

Milik Namjoon hanya bisa masuk setengahnya di dalam mulut Yoongi. Jadi ia menggunakan tangannya untuk memijat sebagiannya.

Namjoon mengumpat seiring dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Sebelahnya tangannya menekan kepala Yoongi agar ia dapat memasukannya lebih dalam. Yoongi tersedak dibuatnya, tetapi ia tetap berusaha untuk memberikan kenikmatan di setiap hisapannya.

"s-stop!" Namjoon menarik kepala Yoongi menjauh dari miliknya. Membuat Yoongi merengut kesal.

Tidak, Namjoon tidak akan mengeluarkannya sekarang.

Namjoon meraih pinggang Yoongi, meremasnya dengan kencang. Menyuruhnya tanpa kata-kata untuk segera memulai mengendarainya.

Yoongi menurut, ia memposisikan dirinya di atas selangkangan Namjoon. Menurunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan Yoongi akan mendesah di saat milik Namjoon terbenam setengahnya di dalam Yoongi.

"tatap aku," Yoongi dapat merasakan sebelah tangan Namjoon mengelus pipinya. Dan Yoongi menurut untuk menatapnya.

Namjoon tersenyum. "dan teruslah bergerak." saat itu juga Namjoon menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas. Membuat Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendesah. Merasakan bagaimana bagian tubuh terdalamnya terasa penuh.

Yoongi menurut untuk terus bergerak. Tanpa berhenti menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas Namjoon. Mulutnya akan selalu mengeluarkan desahan erotis yang akan membuat Namjoon mengerang karena mendengarnya.

"akh! Namjoonh.." Yoongi kembali mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Tangannya meremas kedua bahu Namjoon. Dan Namjoon tahu bahwa ia telah menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

Sampai ketika Yoongi semakin menaikkan tempo hentakan pinggulnya, saling menempelkan dada satu sama lain. Yoongi kembali menyambar bibir Namjoon untuk ia kulum.

.

"nghㅡ Namh.. Namjoon, a-kuh.."

"bersama," Namjoon menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan telak menubruk titik terdalamnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Namjoon. Sedangkan tangan Namjoon membantu Yoongi menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

Dan saat itulah Yoongi berteriak mendesah memanggil nama Namjoon seiring dengan puncak kenikmatannya. Menyemburkannya di atas perut Namjoon juga dirinya.

Dengan beberapa kali hentakkan, Namjoon pun sampai pada puncaknya. Ia menutup matanya dan menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

Tidak perduli dengan tubuh mereka yang kotor. Yang terpenting, Yoongi sudah berada di pelukannya.

.

"hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya. Nafasnya sudah teratur dan ia masih berada dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

Senyuman kecil yang Yoongi berikan berhasil membuat Namjoon ikut tersenyum.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _my pervy boy_."

"oh, wow! Kau harus tahu siapa yang membuatku jadi seperti ini."

Namjoon terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang memutarkan bola matanya. Ia mencium kening Yoongi lalu turun untuk menciumnya di bibir.

"terima kasih, sekarang tidurlah."

Tanpa disuruh pun Yoongi akan tertidur. Ia sangat lelah sehabis kegiatan panasnya bersama Namjoon. Yoongi menidurkan kepalanya di atas dada Namjoon. Bersiap untuk berlayar ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Sampai suara kekasihnya itu kembali membangunkannya.

.

"tapi bisakah kau memberikanku satu ronde lagi, hyung?"

"mati kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

Udah cuma gini doang ;-;

Aku tau ini ga nge-feel, dan ga panas seperti kebanyakan ff rated m :"

Aku masih polos ko, percaya deh #ditimpuk

Judulnya emang ga nyambung sama jalan ceritanya -" abisnya gatau mau judulnya apa.

Eh kebetulan waktu lagi ngetik ini keputer lagunya Willie Taylor yang Soakin Wet. Jadilah judulnya ikutin :"3

Lagunya pas buat yang beginian xD dengerin deh #plak

Ini ff untuk permintaan maaf karena telat update. Abis UTS jadi kalian maklumin ya :")

Akhir kata, I love you all and review please? :3

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


End file.
